banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Mystery
Spells Revelations Armor Mastery (Ex) You become more maneuverable while wearing armor. You can move at your normal speed in medium armor that is made of metal. This does not grant proficiency in armor. At 5th level, whenever you are wearing metal armor, you reduce the armor check penalty by 1 (to a minimum of 0) and increase the maximum Dexterity bonus allowed by your armor by 1. At 10th level, and again at 15th level, these bonuses increase by 1. Dance of the Blades (Ex) Your base speed increases by 10 feet. At 7th level, you gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls with a metal weapon in any round in which you move at least 10 feet. This bonus increases by +1 at 11th level, and every four levels thereafter. At 11th level, as a move action, you can maneuver your weapon to create a shield of whirling steel around yourself until the start of your next turn; non-incorporeal melee and ranged attacks against you have a 20% miss chance while the shield is active. You must be wielding a metal weapon to use this ability. Iron Constitution (Su) You gain a +1 bonus on Fortitude saves. At 7th level, and again at 14th level, this bonus increases by +1. Iron Skin (Sp) Once per day, your skin hardens and takes on the appearance of iron, granting you DR 10/adamantine. This ability functions as stoneskin, using your oracle level as the caster level, except it only affects you. At 15th level, you can use this ability twice per day. You must be at least 11th level to select this revelation. Iron Weapon (Su) You can create a melee simple or martial weapon that lasts for 1 minute for every oracle level you possess. This weapon is appropriate for your size and entirely made of metal (even if it would normally include non-metal parts, such as a spear’s shaft) but functions as if it were a normal weapon of its type. You are considered proficient with this weapon. The weapon disappears after 1 round if it leaves your grasp. At 3rd level, the blade is made of cold iron. At 7th level, 15th level, and 19th level, the blade gains a +1 enhancement bonus. At 11th level, the blade is made of adamantine. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Riddle of Steel (Su) Your sacred bond with metal gives you insight into its form and function. Once per day, you may spend 10 minutes meditating on the structure of a piece of unworked metal or ore to gain a +5 insight bonus on your next Craft check to make something using that metal. Rusting Grasp (Sp) Once per day as a standard action, you can perform a melee touch attack that rusts iron, as the rusting grasp spell. At 11th level, and every four levels thereafter, you can use this ability an additional time per day. You must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. Skill at Arms (Ex) You gain proficiency in all martial weapons and heavy armor. Steel Scarf (Su) As a swift action, you can harden a scarf, sleeve, cloak, or other piece of your clothing into something as hard as steel that stretches out to be up to 30 feet long. You can then strike outward with it as if it were a weapon making a melee attack. For the purpose of this ability, you are proficient with this weapon. You can use the weapon to perform combat maneuvers. Make a melee attack roll against a creature within 30 feet; you may use Weapon Finesse with this attack. If you hit, the weapon deals 1d8 points of slashing damage + 1 point for every two oracle levels you possess. After this attack, the clothing returns to its normal length and hardness. You do not threaten an area with this weapon and cannot use it to make attacks of opportunity. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Vision in Iron (Sp) You can use any piece of polished metal at least the size of a dagger as a scrying device, as if using the spell scrying. At 15th level, this functions like greater scrying. You can scry for a number of rounds per day equal to your oracle level; these rounds do not need to be consecutive. You must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. Final Revelation Master of Iron and Steel (Su) Upon reaching 20th level, you become a master of iron and steel. You gain the benefits of Weapon Focus, Greater Weapon Focus, and Improved Critical with any one metal weapon that you are proficient with. Your armor is like a second skin to you—while wearing metal armor you are proficient with, the armor’s maximum Dexterity bonus increases by +5 and you take no armor check penalty. In addition, any metal you create with your magic (such as wall of iron) has its hardness increased by +10. Category:Oracle Mysteries Category:Needs to be Edited